1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power tool having a dynamic vibration reducer.
2. Description of the Related Art
WO 2005-105386 A1 discloses an electric hammer having a dynamic vibration reducing section. The known electric hammer is provided with a dynamic vibration reducer for reducing vibration caused in the hammer in an axial direction of a hammer bit during hammering operation. The dynamic vibration reducer has a weight which can move linearly in the state in which the elastic biasing force of a coil spring is exerted on the weight, so that vibration of the hammer is reduced during hammering operation by the movement of the weight in the axial direction of the hammer bit.
In designing a power tool with the above-described dynamic vibration reducer, it is desired to provide a technique for easily installing the dynamic vibration reducer and avoiding increase of the size of the entire power tool by effectively utilizing a free space within the tool body.